rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cornell
Cornell - whose tribal name is Blue Crescent Moon - is an optional party member hailing from the Castlevania series. History Cornell comes from a tribe of warriors who are cursed into transforming its people into man-beasts. These people had incredible powers, but preferring to live harmoniously with humans, decided to seal away this power. While they were able to seal away some of their raw energy, they were not able to control their transformations or lift the "Curse of the Man Beast". Cornell was born into this tribe in 1821. He grew up along with his best friend and rival, Ortega. They trained in martial arts and became soldiers for their village, but Ortega was often frustrated because whatever he did, Cornell was able to do better. One day, Cornell's people (and probably Cornell himself) attacked a village of humans after seemingly being overtaken by the curse and changed into their beast forms. Every human in the village was killed, except for one very young girl named Ada. Overcome with guilt and sadness over what had happened, Cornell adopted her as his sister and raised her as a man beast. He had given her a pendant which granted her protection from beasts, which may have enabled her to grow up in a place where any of the villagers could turn into a raving beast at any time. His desire to keep Ada safe may have been what caused him to try to break free from the curse. Through severe ascetic training, he became the only man beast to gain mastery over his transformation. He also became the only one of his village to be able to break the seal on the Man Beast power. This distinction earned him the name "Blue Crescent Moon". Unfortunately, his newfound power soon attracted the attention of the forces of Dracula. Time and time again, Dracula's servants came to him attempting to lure him into the Dark Lord's service. He most likely had to defeat them in battle. His friend, Ortega, became jealous of Cornell's power and challenged him. Cornell saw him as a weaker opponent and looked at him with cold eyes. He defeated Ortega with ease. After the battle, Cornell left the village and Ada on a training mission, where he would endure more aesthetic training and hoped to find a way to cure his village of the curse. Dracula's forces, meanwhile, had found a use for Ortega, and promised him that Dracula would be able to lift the seal on his power so that he would be able to compete with Cornell. Role in Rakenzarn Cornell is an optional party member. He can be first found in Chapter 8 with Kite's team when the party is heading to meet up with Bowser, hidden a small area off the path. Talking to him once will not yield results. Talk to him again with Mario and Link in the party and asking why he's there will result in him joining up. Cornell is a Jack-of-all-stats type, possessing no outstanding strengths or weaknesses. He attacks with claw weapons to slash at foes and uses Dark and Energy element spells and attacks. His standout feature is his Transformation move which only works at night. When used, he turns into his werewolf form, granting him a large boost to his attack and speed for several turns. However, taking enough damage (high damage to be exact) from enemies has a slight chance of canceling out his transformation. Cornell's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:Castlevania Category:Konami